


McDonald's

by Sinalaking



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, McDonald's, This was so self indulgent, my writing is rusty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinalaking/pseuds/Sinalaking
Summary: Some self-indulgent Raven/Jason Todd. (My writing is a little rusty, so beware.)*read the notes, please





	McDonald's

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any prompts or headcanons for these guys, I'd love to hear them!

“Couldn’t you have waited until morning, Red? Dick is demanding as it is on a normal day, and him running around on barely any sleep through the city looking for you, is not helping.”

Jason grabbed a handful of fries before shoving them in his mouth and looking at the clock on the wall. 3:46 A.M.

Prime time for stealing a priceless jewel in his opinion.

“Sorry little bird, thievery has no set time schedule. Plus, you and I both know Dickhead wasn’t asleep anyways.” Jason drawled taking a bite out of his Big Mac, pointingly ignoring the glare the demoness across from him in booth was directing at him.

Raven kept her glare steady on him, but relented when she let out a yawn. Sighing, she propped her arm on the table, leaning on it before reaching out and taking a couple of Jason’s fries.

“Well, some of us don’t have freakishly unnatural sleeping schedules, though I get the feeling it runs in the family. Also, really - McDonald's?”

Taking a good look around her, Raven could see that the place was barren - save for a few unlucky employees who were stuck to the wall by big red x’s. Turning her attention back on Jason, he scoffed.

“Just ‘coz I’m a god in the kitchen doesn’t mean I don’t like fast food every once in a while. Plus, I like McDonald’s.”

Raven raised an eyebrow. “So much that you ransack the place at three in the morning?”

“It hurts my heart that you think so little of me, Sunshine.” Jason said, clutching at his chest as if her statement had actually hurt him.

“Nah, I payed for my meal, like the upstanding citizen I am.” He grinned. “I also know that customer service is a real bitch, so I gave'em each a hundred dollar tip for their troubles.”

“Uh-huh.”

Finishing his meal and leaning to get out of the booth, Raven followed suit. Throwing his trash away, and hearing police sirens in the distance - he figured this was his cue to leave.

Turning around facing the raven haired Titan in front of him, he pulled him mask back in place.

“Tell you what. How about I take you here for our date on Saturday and I can show you all the charm McDonald’s has to make me come here in three in the morning. I’ll even let you order off the one dollar menu, just 'coz I’m such a nice guy.”

Raven snorted and he smiled. “How charming. And you say Dick is an ass.” Pushing her bang behind her ear, she smiled. “But sure, I’ll take you up on that offer.”

Hearing the sirens draw closer he grabbed Raven’s hand to give it a quick squeeze, before replying, “It’s a date.” And vanishing into thin air.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
